poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Country of the Musketeers (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story)
This is how Minnie is backing away from Nightmare Dream Eaters Minnie: Get away from me! Help! jumps in front of her and defeats the Nightmares Crash Bandicoot: Bravo, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Are you ok? Minnie: Huh? Have I see you somewhere? Sci-Ryan: Huh? Wait a second. Crash Crash? Is that what happened with Pinocchio, Esmeralda and Tron? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. But, we are not in Jasper, Nevada. Sci-Ryan: Or Crystal Prep. And those two worlds like the Equestria Girls universe is not one of the worlds that is asleep. I can't understand why. Minnie: Is something wrong? Sci-Ryan: Oh. Uh. My friend and I were just wondering where we were. Minnie: Thanks for saving me from the monsters. What is that weapon you got? Sci-Ryan: It's a- Minnie: Shh... I know. You're from another world, are you? Sci-Ryan: Uhh. Yeah. Yes, we are. Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. Right. Yeah. Minnie: My name is Minnie. I think I need bodyguards. That's why I'm in this world being a princess. Crash Bandicoot: Hmmm. Sci-Ryan? You think we are in a world, Queen Minnie visited that we don't know about? A world stuck in sleep somehow? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Because I guess that.... Minnie: You look so confused. of a suden, Nightmares appear Minnie: Not again! and Sci-Ryan summon thier Keyblades Sci-Ryan: I'm Sci-Ryan and this is Crash. Leave these to us. (They are fighting them and they defeated them) Minnie: Thank you so much. Sci-Ryan: You're welcome, so wait... why you need a bodyguard? Minnie: From the Bad Guys. Crash: Bad Guys? They are coming after you? Minnie: Yes, and I need a Royal Musketeers to be my Bodyguard. Crash: If you want the Royal Musketeers to be your Bodyguard, which one will you pick? Minnie: I don't know, I don't know how to pick. Sci-Ryan: That's okay, we will help you find one for you. (They went off and they see Mickey, Donald and Goofy) Crash: Hey, mates. Sci-Ryan: Your Majest.... D'oh. Mickey? Mickey: Why are you here? Sci-Ryan: Oh, Princess Minnie send us. Mickey: The princess? Crash: So, why you have dreams of being Musketeers, mates? Mickey: To become one. Crash: I see, I just hope the Captain can name you as Musketeers. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And someday, the captain will walk into here and say.... ????: Congratulations, boys! They saw Pete Pete: You've passed the test. I've been watching you three and I'll tell you what. You guys have got what it takes to be Musketeers. Mickey: Really you mean it? Pete: Cross my heart. Mickey: Oh, boy! Hey, fallas! We're gonna be musketeers! Donald: Musketeers! Goofy: Musketeers! Sci-Ryan: That's great for them, let's go see Minnie. He and Crash went to see her Crash Bandicoot: Your highness. My friend and I have found the perfect ones for your bodyguards. Daisy: Seems like it's gonna take a while. I'll go get you some snacks. Crash: By our eyes to see your true potential. Minnie: Well, yes. France thanks you and your eyes very much. Crash: Thanks. And without further ado, my friend and I got three chaps that guarantee your safety and projection. throat Yourrrrrrrrrr..... Musketeers! He show her Donald and Goofy and Mickey and Minnie saw him Minnie: Just imagine. He'll stride into the room. Light will grow from him. I'll hear music. He'll bring me flowers. They fell in love Minnie: And he'll sweep me off my feet. And I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh. Daisy: Your Majesty. It's time to cut the Cheese. scratching Minnie: Huh? What? Daisy: Here they are! Roquet, anyone? Sci-Ryan: I like some. Goofy: Knife! Donald: Bad Guy! Mickey: Grab her! Daisy: Oh no! They attack her Minnie: Unhand her! Release her! Stop it! Sci-Ryan: Drop her! put her down Crash: She is the princess's lady in waiting, mates! Pete: Um.... Uh, you'll have to forgive them, your majesty. They're like a well-oiled machine. That's wound just a little too tight. Mickey: I'm sorry, princess. We thought she was a villain. Donald: Mickey: Sci-Ryan? Crash? Thank you. Maybe someday, I can help you out. Sci-Ryan: Well, your highness. I guess you feel safe already. Minnie: Aww. Sci-Ryan. You read my mind. (Later) Sci-Ryan: Well. That went well. We can leave the rest for our friends. We could do the thing what the musketeers do. Crash: Like saying this one? Ok. and Crash summon thier Keyblades Sci-Ryan and Crash: All for one, and one for all! and Crash saw a Keyhole and they sealed it Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan